Final Fantasy: Summons
by Golden-Is-Back
Summary: After Cloud's friends go off on their own, he is left alone. But not for long, because Garland (From FF1 & 9) is on his way to free a evil summon (Diablos, FF8) and when he does the entire world of the summons is going to be destroyed! Now only Cloud and


:|: Final Fantasy: Summon Wars :|:  
  
by Golden  
  
Summary: Six Years After The Events Of FF7.  
  
After Cloud's friends go off on their own, he is left alone. But not for long, because Garland (From FF1 & 9) is on his way to free a evil summon (Diablos, FF8) and when he does the entire world of the summons is going to be destroyed! Now only Cloud and some new friends can stop it. (Humour/Fantasy/Romance)  
  
A/N: This is my first Final Fantasy story, however I have been making fanfics for almost four years now, so I am no amature. The following is TOTALLY UNCUT. Some bad language, graphic violance, and adult related humor will follow. If you don't like it, then go away.  
  
*************************  
  
"Tifa no!" The blond haired boy mad a desprite grab at her leg as she hurried in packing her things. She snorted and ignored him completely from his new possiton of face first on the floor. Cloud brushed the cobwebs out of his face as he stood, glaring at her.  
  
"Tifa, please, I swear it was a accident!"  
  
"Accident my foot." And she continued packing away her things in the large brown suitcase. Cloud franticly looked for some way to stop her, anyway. She couldn't leave. Not over something as small and stupid as this.  
  
"Tifa! Don't leave, please! If you leave it'll just be the three of us left!"  
  
Cloud fell to his knees. It wasn't working. Tifa took her suitcase, threw the strap over her back, picked up the other one, and walked away from him. Away from his life.  
  
He followed her out of the bedroom that until a few minutes ago was hers, begging her to stay as she neared the front door. Vincent and Yuffie both popped their heads from the kitchen where they'd been eavsedropping, but said nothing.  
  
"Tifa! Don't do this! Are you really leaving after everything we've been through?!"  
  
"That was six years ago!" Tifa turned, tears welling up in her eyes. She hated doing this, but there was no other choice. She fought that tiny voice that said: "Stay!" and instead listened to her brain, which shouted "Leave!"  
  
"Six years is a long time, Strife, a lot can change. A lot did change!"  
  
"Nothing changed!"  
  
That was a lie, and Cloud knew it even as he spoke it. So much had changed. It was impossible to even think about everything that had changed, not only between them, but all over the planet ever since the battle.... ever since Sepiroth...  
  
He shook those thoughts away. That was the past. The past is best left unremembered.  
  
"Cloud." Tifa said softly, a hint of her heart in her voice. The brain wouldn't have it. Heart? Who listenes to your heart!? Not Tifa, that's for sure!  
  
"Six years ago I would have let this go, but not now. I'm sorry. Goodbye."  
  
She turned, pausing briefly, was she really doing this?  
  
Yes.  
  
She kept walking not stopping despite his shouts. Fighting her own tears.  
  
"Tifa! I swear it was a accident!"  
  
Cloud knew it was to late. She was gone. He'd lost her. Yuffie slowly, very slowly, made her way from the kitchen and put her hand on Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be ok Cloud..."  
  
"You!" He sat up, spinning around. "This is your fault!"  
  
"My fault? You're the one who walked in on me in the shower, again!"  
  
"You should lock the door!"  
  
"You should have learned by now that I take a shower in the morning!"  
  
"Well why the hell do you have to shower everyday anyway?"  
  
As Cloud and Yuffie argued, Vincent merely leaned against the wall, fighting laughing. This was crazy. Tifa'd be back in a week anyway. Then he remembered something, ran to his room, and grabbed his own suitcases. When he came out Yuffie and Cloud stopped arguing at looked at him.  
  
"What are those for?" Cloud ask, worried he was leaving too.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Cloud? Yuffie and I are going on the cruise with Barret and Cid, we told you last week. You and Tifa could have came, but you two wanted to stay home and do God-Only-Knows-What on the kitchen counter." He grinned and walked into Yuffie's room, grabbing her own bags. But when he handed them to her, she looked shocked and horrified.  
  
"Vincent! We can't leave!"  
  
"Why not?" He ask, it was his turn to look shocked and horrified.  
  
"Because Cloud is going thought a very tough emotional state!"  
  
"Oh... so *YOU* want to do God-Only-Knows-What on the kitchen counter?"  
  
Yuffie slapped him very hard and told him he wasn't taking this seriously and perverted joked weren't helping.  
  
"Fine Yuff, you stay, but I'm going on the cruise. Doesn't matter, I'm sure all the cute young guys won't care that you're not there to bug them."  
  
That had done it. Yuffie stood, picked up her bags, told Cloud in voice that was only half-sympathetic that she was sorry, and then lead Vincent out the door. Cloud cursed and kicked the door shut behind them, injuring his foot. As he lay on the ground clutching his bare (and now swollen) toes, he looked up on his mantle and noticed his old Buster Sword.  
  
He'd kept it on the mantle since they bought this house. Him, Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie. Cid had lived with them the first year, but moved out. The rest of their old friends were no where to be found. He sighed. That sword brought back memories.  
  
Maybe... just maybe... no... he couldn't....  
  
But... a idea creeped into Cloud's brain, a idea he thought he'd never get again. He wanted a Adventure. A real one! It'd be easy enough, he'd take his sword, and wonder off to find some monsteres to fight.  
  
Yeah... easy... right? A adventure is always wonderful...... right?  
  
*********  
  
The eyes were cold, yet, reddish and fire-like. Bahamut was displeased by the news. It appeared that foolish old mankind had done it again.  
  
It had been four years since Diablos was freed from his Magic Lamp. Of course, Diablos was a tricky one. He'd gone along with that foolish boy, Squall, on his journey. He'd made it as if he was a friendly summon.  
  
Bahamut closed his eyes again. Two wars had come from Diablos. The first, happened when the planet was first made. Summons are no Gods, they didn't make the planet, nor do they know who did, but they were, are, stronger than man.  
  
In the beggining the summons decided themselves above man. They decided to vote weather to live in peace, or war with man.  
  
Of the grandest summons, (Alexander, Bahamut and Diablos) Alexander voted for peace, Diablos for war, and Bahamut refused to choose sides with either one.  
  
So... the battle was fought, the Knights of the Round, Ramuh, Titan, Leviathan, Odin, and all the rest had to chose to join Alexander or Diablos. Finally the time came when the only way the battle could end was for Bahamut to chose a side. And he did.  
  
And so, he helped Alexander, and Diablos was sealed in a magic lamp... never to be seen again...  
  
or so he thought.  
  
It had happened two years after Sephiroth was killed (FF7), in another deimsion. A boy named Squall had had his own adventure (FF8), and in doing so he'd recurited Diablos as his own "GF" which was the name for Summons in that world.  
  
Diablos had gone along on the journey, and when it was over he tricked Squall into releasing him. And when he released him? Diablos had returned to his home, the dark tower in the summon world, and began gathering followers.  
  
Ifirt, a summon who was once Diablos' greatest general, refused to help him in a second war against Alexander and Bahamut. And he inturn told Alexander and Bahamut of Diablos' return.  
  
Diablos' army was not finished, so instead of summons he made monsteres attack Bahamut and Alexander and the others who joined them. But in a matter of only seven days, Diablos had been stopped once again, this time, before he started.  
  
Diablos, as a summon, can only die one way: if he is in the body of a human, and the human dies, so does he. You see, summons can "Merge" with a human and give them great powers, powers beyond all that a man could have alone... but if the man dies, so does the summon.  
  
And so, Summons cannot kill one another, so Bahamut and Alexander could only seal Diablos away, this time, inside a ice glaicer. Shiva, the Ice Queen, sealed Diablos in a large ice block, which was magically reinforced by Alexander's and Bahamut's magic.....  
  
but recently... A old dark force had been on the move.... a man named Garland. Thousands of years ago (FF1), Garland had tried to kidnappe a princess named Sara. He failed and four Light Warriors killed him. His soul was sent back in time the the Four Fiends (Lich, Kary, Kakaren and Timat) and in the past he became Chaos the demon king, and in return sent the Fiends foreword in time. A cycle.  
  
But Garland failed there too... and for many years he didn't try again. Until Kuja was born. Garland tried once more to take over the world with Kuja's aid (FF9), of course, this was a diffrent world and diffrent time plane than Cloud's or Squall's worlds.  
  
Garland again failed, and was killed a third time. This time, however, he did not have Fiends to save him.  
  
But he did have Diablos.  
  
Garland had died around the same time Diablos had first started regaining power, and so, Garland's spirit and Diablos made a plan.  
  
Garland would return to life, and he'd free Diablos from his icy prison. Bahamut had only now learned of this plan, and he knew that Garland must be stopped by the Great Three of legend.  
  
Bahamut knew the three, he'd been the summon of each of them at one point.... but if he brough the three to the Summon Universe... and they failed to stop Garland.... the summon world would die. And if the Summon World dies... it's link to the spirit world would die. And if the spirit world doesn't have the summons as guardians....  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Ok, I know, it was dull. I made it that way for a reason, because if I get all the dullness done in the first chappie then I can make the rest exciting without having to explain the backstory again.  
  
Also, if you never played FF1, FF7, FF8 or FF9, that's ok, you don't need to, to understand the story.  
  
I promise chapter two is more exciting and more fun! It'll be up soon! 


End file.
